Another Spikey Issue
by dawneh
Summary: Sequel to A Spikey Issue... well there was a second occasion when the sexual tension between Craig and Spike threatened to bubble over!


I have to be honest; I didn't always fully listen to what Sarah was saying. There were times when a few vague noises would suffice as my half of the conversation and, after a night like the one we'd just had, my cooked breakfast was far more interesting than anything my girlfriend had to say.

I nodded and mumbled around a mouthful of mushrooms as she said something about her exam results and I grunted my agreement at whatever it was she was saying.

I felt good. Damn good. I'd got the exam results I needed to get into Trinity, I had my beautiful girlfriend who worshiped me and I also had a really sexy (and secret) boyfriend who I couldn't get enough of. I smiled to myself as I devoured more of my breakfast. Taking Sarah out for breakfast at Il Gnosh had been a good idea, not only did I get some much-needed food but it also chalked me up some brownie points with her for later.

Yes. Life was good.

And then I spotted him by the counter. Him. Spike. Fucking Spike. And that was exactly what I had been doing only a few days earlier. Well technically he'd been fucking me but that's just semantics isn't it?

My smile faded as he looked at me with that infuriating smug grin. God I hated that bastard with a passion. I wanted nothing more than to walk up to him and punch him in that know-it-all smile of his. Well maybe there was one thing more I wanted to do, and my cock twitched at the thought of it.

I hadn't even noticed Sarah getting to her feet but I felt a moment of panic as I saw her approaching Spike with that dazzling welcoming smile of hers. It was one thing having Sarah talking to John Paul, I knew he would keep my secret for me, but could I trust Spike to do the same? I doubted I could trust Spike to do much to benefit me.

"Spike." Sarah said with a bright greeting as she stopped by the dark haired man in the shirt that wouldn't have looked out of place on a cowboy. "You alright?"

"Hey," Spike replied, his surprised smile suggesting that he had only just seen us and not that he'd been watching us for the last few minutes. Or maybe he'd just been watching me; maybe he'd been remembering the feel of his cock in my arse. I wriggled uncomfortably in my seat, as my own cock got harder. I was certainly remembering it.

Stepping forward Sarah brushed a soft kiss to Spike's cheek. "What you up to?"

"Erm, I'm just working at the Dog again today, what about you?"

"I'm just trying to see straight," Sarah told him with a giggle, "things were a bit double vision when I sat down."

"How are things with you Craig?" Spike said, pointedly staring at me. "Seeing straight yet?"

"Oh we had a right laugh last night," Sarah continued, oblivious to the silent conversation between me and the man I had recently let fuck me. Let me? Who am I kidding, I all but begged him for it. I could half hear Sarah telling Spike about our exam results and the night of celebrations that followed but I hardly paid any attention, I was more interested in trying to persuade my cock to calm down.

With another smile Sarah invited Spike to join us before skipping off to the ladies.

"What do you think you're playing at?" I growled as Spike took a seat beside me.

"I haven't said anything," Spike said with an all too innocent smile.

"I know what you meant… seeing straight…"

"She said it first. Do you seriously think she's not gonna find out?"

"If you dare say anything…" I said, an empty threat if ever I heard one.

"What?" Spike asked as he leant in closer, picking up a sausage from my plate and slowly, painfully slowly, pushing it between his lips before pulling it back out. "Gonna have it out with me… Are ye?"

With another of those bloody grins Spike sank his teeth into the tip of the sausage, laughing softly as I squirmed before him.

"I mean it though Craig," Spike continued, "You can't hide something like this forever. It's bound to come out eventually." Spike chuckled at his own joke and once again I felt the urge to punch him.

"You just keep what you know to yourself," I told him, my teeth grinding together, cursing myself for not being able to stop thinking about how good it would feel to have him bend me over that table then and there.

"I will," Spike breathed, "But do you think you can?"

"Meaning?"

"You really think you can hide it forever…" Spike leant in closer and I could feel the heat of his breath on my face. "You like dick Craig… hell from what I recall you love it… A big hard dick pounding deep into your arse… is Sarah really going to be able to keep you satisfied now?"

"Things with Sarah are great," I said confidently. And I meant it. She was gorgeous, she wanted me, she loved me, she adored me… and I… yeah, well, my feelings weren't quite that simple.

"I'm sure they are," Spike smiled, laughing again as I flinched in my seat the second his hand came to rest on my thigh.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing you don't want me to…"

"You're talking rubbish…"

Spike's hand moved higher up my thigh, squeezing the flesh, his grip getting harder the closer it got to my groin and my cock getting harder with each passing second.

"But you're not stopping me…"

I gasped as Spike's palm pressed against my hardened cock. Every thought in my brain was screaming "get out, push him off," but my cock just wanted more, wanted to feel more.

"Spike I…" My voice shook as I tried to protest but I couldn't, I didn't really want to.

"I wanna fuck you again Craig… your arse was so hot, so tight…" Spike's fingers eased down my zip and slipped into my boxers to curl lightly around my cock. "You'd like that wouldn't you? You'd like me to do it right now… my dick slamming into you… can you remember how that felt Craig, I bet you've not been able to stop thinking about it have you… Have you wanked over it Craig? Have you fucked Sarah and thought of me? Or John Paul..?"

"You're full of yourself," I gasped as Spike's grip tightened. God I was so close to coming and I knew I should stop him but I still didn't.

"And that's what you're gonna be later," Spike said, his hand moving faster as he continued to wank me hard, "You're gonna be so fucking full of me… I'm gonna fill your arse up with my dick…"

"You're dreaming," I objected breathlessly.

"No I'm not," Spike replied confidently. "I'm working in the Dog till ten tonight, I'll be in your room to fuck you after that."

"I wont be there," I said. My hands were balled into fists as my climax soared to release.

"Yes you will," Spike said with certainly as he cruelly pulled his hand from my trousers and got to his feet. "Ten… you'll be there."

I sat gasping in my seat for a few seconds before I heard the sound of the chair on the other side of me scraping the ground and Sarah sat down beside me.

I quickly pulled up my zip, hoping she didn't notice, my cock still hard and aching inside my trousers.

"You OK?" Sarah asked with concern.

"Yeah why?"

"You look a bit flushed." Sarah held her hand to my forehead. "I hope you're not coming down with something."

"I'm fine," I said, "I'll be right back." Getting to my feet I raced into the gents toilets and slammed the cubicle door closed behind me.

Pulling down my zip I quickly released my cock from my trousers and rested one hand against the wall for support as I wanked myself furiously. It took less than a minute for my cock to erupt hotly, my come splashing over the cubicle wall as thoughts of Spike filled my mind, the memory of him filling my arse.

Ten o'clock? I wasn't going to be there, I told myself.

But I knew I would, and so did he.

Bastard.

* * *

I'd been pacing my room for at least half an hour, checking my watch and telling myself that I wasn't waiting for him.

I had arranged to go out with Sarah that evening but managed to feign the illness that she'd worried I was coming down with and cancelled our plans. It was strange how easily lying to her had become, but then it was something I was doing on an almost daily basis by now. Lying to John Paul had been harder and I felt the first hit of guilt as I spun him the same tale that had got me away from my girlfriend. I knew I should be ashamed of what I was doing and, while I felt guilty for the lies, somehow the thought of getting to fuck Spike again made them seem less important.

Another glance at my watch told me it was 9.55pm.

There was still time to leave. That would show the arrogant prick, he was so certain that I would be there waiting for him, it would serve him right if I wasn't.

More pacing.

10.02pm.

That's it, I decided. I wasn't doing it, he wasn't that good a shag and I wasn't about to come running every time he told me to. Fuck him!

"Hope I'm not late."

Spike's grin was wide and smug as he entered my bedroom and pushed the door closed behind him.

Fuck him I thought again, only this time in a rather more literal context!

"Oh I'd forgotten you said you were coming," I lied, turning my back on the dark haired man who was already irritating my senses while still making my groin ache.

"I find that hard to believe," Spike laughed. Within a heartbeat I could feel him close behind me, his breath hot on my neck as he spoke. "Nobody forgets when I come…"

"Look I don't really think this is such a good…" I began as I turned slowly to face him.

"So don't…"

"What?"

"Don't think… just get your clothes off."

"Who the hell do you think you are to just…"

"Craig, Craig, Craig…" Spike cooed as he ran one hand over my chest and down to lightly cup my groin causing a gasp to escape from my lips. "We can waste time pretending you don't want this… or we can get naked and have some real fun… I know which I'd prefer…"

"I…" I knew I had no real argument. The truth was I wanted him and we both knew it and that fact annoyed the hell out of me.

As I wracked my brain for some clever retort Spike slowly began to unfasten the buttons of my shirt. His hands stroked my bare chest as he pushed the fabric from my body, easing it off my shoulders and, with a tug to pull it over my hands, let it drop to the floor.

I shivered momentarily as the cool air brushed over my skin, but Spike's hot breath soon made my temperature soar, his mouth consuming the hardened arousal of my nipples and his teeth sending a rush of pain through my body as he bit down hard on the sensitive flesh.

The harder he bit the more it made me moan, his attentions switching from one nipple to the other and back again, the force of his bite increasing with each exchange until I felt certain he would break my skin with his teeth, but I didn't care. It felt too good to worry about such a thing.

Raising his head Spike looked deep into my eyes. His gaze was dark and heavy with lust and I could feel the weight of my own desired throbbing along the length of my already erect cock. As he continued to stare at me Spike quickly unfastened my belt and jeans and pushed them and my boxers over my hips, the edge of my boxers pulling my cock down for a moment before allowing it to spring back up, hard and ready for some attention.

Spike grinned as he wrapped his fingers around my length and squeezed it hard, making me gasp and moan in equal measure.

Sinking his other hand into the back of my hair he pulled my face towards him and kissed me, hard. Spike's kiss was hungry and aggressive, his tongue forcing its way into my mouth and exploring its hot depths. It was so different to the passionate kisses I shared with John Paul, but this wasn't fuelled by love, this was purely lust. It was rough and animalistic, it was nothing more than sex… a good hard shagging… and it felt fucking amazing!

Stepping back from me Spike looked me up and down; his eyes taking in every inch of my naked flesh making me feel very exposed but incredibly aroused. Although having my jeans still bunched around my ankles did make me feel a little foolish so I quickly disengaged myself from the remainder of my clothes and kicked them to one side.

"Nice," Spike said as his eyes continued to roam over my body, his hand wandering down to his own groin to stroke against the growing erection I could see in his jeans. "Why don't you turn around and touch your toes?"

"What?" I asked confused, "Why would I…"

Spike laughed, a deep gravely laugh that seemed to reverberate in my cock. "Cause I want you to show me your arse of course… so turn around."

I ground my teeth in slight annoyance. I hated him telling me what to do, I hated him being the one in charge and I hated him turning me on so fucking much that I couldn't resist.

Turning around slowly I bent over, reaching my arms downwards until my fingertip reached my toes, so conscious of how my arse was sticking up in the air, waiting for him.

"Very nice," Spike said moving towards me. His warm hands gripped the soft roundness of my cheeks, squeezing them hard before easing them slowly apart, a warm breath of air was blown between that caused my arse to twitch in anticipation.

I gasped loudly as I felt the hot wetness of Spike's tongue run along the groove between my buttocks, pausing when it reached my centre and pushing ever so slightly into me. I was so painfully aware of my cock and balls hanging down between my thighs, heavy and throbbing and in desperate need of attention. Almost as if he had read my mind Spike sank to his knees and began licking and sucking my balls, pulling one into his mouth and then the other, his teeth grazing lightly over the skin as my legs trembled, threatening to buckle beneath me.

"Oh fuck," I groaned as Spike lapped at the base of my cock.

"All in good time," Spike laughed, moving from between my legs and getting back to his feet. There was a momentary pause and then a strange sound like a cap being flipped from a bottle. Only a second before I felt the cool oily liquid hit my skin did I realise what I'd heard.

Spike massaged the oil between my buttocks, his fingers slipping over my greased flesh before starting to push against my tight puckered opening.

Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes as I felt Spike's finger pushing slowly inside me, my body opening and stretching, already wanting more.

I felt another dribble of oil and then I was being stretched further as a second finger pushed in alongside the first, twisting and turning inside me, making me moan with the intensity of the feeling.

"Do you want more Craig?" Spike asked in a deep voice, "Can you take more?"

Without waiting for my reply a third finger was plunged into me causing my moans to get louder as he slammed his fingers deep into me before pulling them slowly out and then driving them back inside hard, making me grunt with each inward thrust.

I couldn't believe what I was feeling as Spike added a fourth finger to those already inside me, fucking me so hard with his hand that I was almost ready to come without him even touching my cock.

I was moaning and panting uncontrollably and my whole body was shaking with the force of Spike's hand filling my body like I had never known was possible.

"God I am gonna fuck you so hard," Spike growled in a voice so heavy with lust that I could almost hear it dripping from his lips. "Get on your knees and rest your head on the floor."

Spike pulled his fingers from me and pushed me to me knees as he spoke. Under any other circumstances I would have wanted to thump him for telling me what to do and trying to push me around but at that moment all I cared about was the sensations of my body, he could say or do whatever he liked just as long as he hurried up and fucked me.

Resting my forehead on the carpet I waited, listening to the sounds of Spike's jeans being dropped to the floor and kicked out of the way and the slight rustle of a packet as he took out a condom and slipped it onto his cock.

I took a deep breath as I felt Spike standing over me, his legs on each side of my hips as he pushed his cock down between my oiled buttocks, sliding it along the groove, causing me to shudder with anticipation as I waited for that first moment of exquisite penetration.

And then, with a single downwards thrust, he was inside me. I cried out my pleasure as Spike's cock drove deep inside, hitting that one spot that made me shake and moan and beg him for more.

I didn't even know what I was saying but the words tumbled from my lips as I urged him to go harder, deeper, faster, to fuck me… god just fuck me.

Within seconds Spike was riding my arse hard, his cock plunging deep inside to be pulled out, almost to the tip, and then slammed fast back inside. My room was filled with the sounds of our moans as flesh slapped against flesh, Spike's cock so deep inside me, filling me so perfectly I never wanted it to stop.

"God you love some dick in your arse don't you? Spike panted.

"Shut up and fuck me you bastard…"

Spike slammed his cock harder into me, grunting with each thrust and I could tell by the sounds growling in his throat that he was close to coming.

"Is that the best you can do?" I taunted, "Surely you can fuck me harder than that…"

Without a reply Spike pulled out of me and, with a single shove, unbalanced me and pushed me onto my back.

Before I could question his actions Spike had pulled the condom from his cock and as I opened my mouth to speak it was filled with his full hard length, making me gag as it hit the back of my throat.

"Let's give your mouth something useful to do shall we?" Spike growled and began to fuck my mouth as hard and fast as he had my arse.

Tilting my head back slightly I adjusted to the feel of his cock in my throat and began to suck as best I could against his thickness, drool running from the corners of my mouth as he gripped the sides of my head and bucked his hips quickly.

Sweat glistened on Spike's brow and his breathing began to come in short gasps as he trembled above me.

"Suck it hard," Spike snarled, "Oh fuck yes… suck it…"

I felt Spike's cock throb in my mouth as the first hit of hot come shot into my throat, holding my head tighter he fucked my face faster, my mouth filling with more and more of the salty evidence of his lust until he was completely spent and he fell back onto his heels.

"Fucking hell that was good Dean… you can suck my cock anytime…"

With a grunt of exertion Spike got to his feet, looking down at my body as I continued to lie on the floor. His eyes rested on my hard, and so far totally neglected cock. It tip glistened with precum and I felt it twitch and throb under his gaze.

"Wank yourself off," Spike instructed as he stepped back.

"What?"

"You heard me… I want to watch you have a wank… let me see you make yourself come."

My hand moved to my cock even before my brain had time to process the instruction and I moaned softly as I slowly stroked up and down my length. My gaze was locked on Spike as he watched me touching myself, pleasuring myself. God it felt so good having him watch me, my hand moving faster and my grip tightening as he licked his lips and smiled.

"What do you think about when you have a wank eh Craig?" Spike asked with a deep throaty laugh. "Do you think about shagging John Paul? Or do you imagine you're inside Sarah's tight little pussy? Do you know what you'll think about next time? You'll be thinking about me fucking you hard up the arse… you'll be thinking about me coming in your mouth…"

"Oh god I…"

Closing my eyes I arched my back as the pressure of my building climax rose inside me. My whole body trembled and I knew I was going to explode at any second.

My hand was suddenly pushed from my cock and the heat of Spike's mouth enveloped my entire length, sucking it so hard and so expertly that I couldn't hold back and I cried out as I came, shooting load after load down his hungry throat. Spike didn't stop sucking until I fell back limply against the floor, so completely satisfied yet exhausted that I hardly had the energy to open my eyes and watch Spike pull his jean back on.

"Thanks for another good fuck Dean," Spike said with a grin as he rested his hand on the door handle. "Next time I might let you fuck me… you'd like that wouldn't you?"

"There won't be a next time," I replied as I dragged myself into a sitting position, suddenly very aware of my nakedness.

"Yes there will… cause even know you're wondering what it would be like to fuck me aren't you? Wondering what it would feel like to have your dick in my arse… see you soon Dean."

Spike laughed as he stepped through my bedroom door and closed it behind him.

He was right though.

I was wondering what it would be like to fuck him.

Smug bastard!


End file.
